


Morning After

by Gwydion_Night



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwydion_Night/pseuds/Gwydion_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2010 Secret Santa event on the USxUK LJ community.  Alfred and Arthur are college students stuck at school on Christmas Eve and end up having a drinking contest. This is the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Bright morning sunlight shone through uncovered windows and stabbed at Arthur's eyes through his eyelids. Grimacing in pain he tried to wave the light away only to find his right arm stuck under something heavy. Too tired to care why, he tried his left, and gave it a bit more effort just in case it was stuck too. That one flung up and smacked him in the face. "Urgh..."  
  
He didn't want to wake up, not when the warmth was so nice. Someone needed to turn the lights off already. But the light didn't listen to him and instead tried to pry itself between his fingers and yank him into wakefulness. He groaned in protest.  
  
"Dude, Arthur, shut up already..."  
  
The weight on him belonged to that familiar voice, and that helped even more than the light did. Using his free hand to block out the light, he craned his head up to open one eye and peer out at the world. He was lying on his back on the floor in front of the dorm common room's Christmas tree with Alfred sprawled half on-top of him. There was a blanket covering the both of them, and the tree was still lit and twinkling. That was nearly as painful as the sun. He set his head back down and groaned again, waiting for his memory to catch up with him. Hopefully it was going to produce something useful to explain why exactly he was sleeping in the common room with his biggest pain in his arse (okay, a very attractive pain in the arse, but the sentiment still stood).  
  
It didn't disappoint him. Like a bad movie, it helpfully played the last twenty-four hours of his life in all its train-wreck glory. From not looking forward to spending the holidays with his brothers to missing his train, which was the last one of the night thanks to school and student council work, to having to trudge home in the snow as the buses stopped running just after he had arrived. Then it started snowing again, when the weatherman insisted it would be a clear all day and night. He was half-frozen by the time he had arrived back on the college campus only to realize the keys to get into his dorm were of course, inside and not in his pockets.  
  
None of that of course, explained his hangover and Alfred. No, that came when it was Alfred who opened the door after he had banged his head against it a few times cursing his own stupidity. And it was Alfred, terrible at reading the situation, who for once figured out that Arthur had left his keys and not-so-helpfully teased him about it. Getting into a shouting argument at one in the morning did not impress the RA, and it was all he could do to rein in his murderous impulses and slink off to his room. The one saving grace of the night was Francis had left the door unlocked, though that was probably because he had been too preoccupied with the brunette now in his bed. Arthur left after depositing his bag and grabbing the bottles of rum he had stashed under his bed, intending to sleep on a couch in the common room. Only Alfred had been there, curled up near the lit tree staring off at it.  
  
"Artie if you groan again I'm gonna think you're dyin'." Alfred muttered, his moving around breaking his train of thought. An arm brushed by his chin and fingers. He guessed that Alfred was rubbing his face. "Ugh, my mouth tastes like hell."  
  
 _Maybe I should die. Then I won't have embarrassing drinking contests with you,_ he thought.  
  
"How you feelin'? Death warmed over?" Alfred continued. He must have gotten up as suddenly his right arm was free and full of pins and needles. He dragged it over to his chest before suddenly it grew darker. Oh look, someone did turn off the light.  
  
Or covered their heads with the blanket. Arthur opened his eyes to see Alfred smiling overhead, the blanket dripping down over both of them. "Hey," he said his smile turning soft in a way that melted his insides.  
  
Arthur was aware he was now blushing but stubbornly refused to acknowledge it and stared up at him. "G-good morning." Damn it all, he was not going to stutter either.  
  
Alfred cocked an eyebrow at him, which did not cause ridiculous flutters in his stomach. Hangover, that was all. "Just good morning? Arthur, its Christmas morning."  
  
Yes it was, and normally he would be at home with his brothers falling all over themselves to  try and break into his room to jump on his bed and rudely wake him. It was why he always locked his door. But this, this he had to admit privately was better. "I know that," he muttered.  
  
"You know...I thought this Christmas was gonna suck 'cause I'm stuck here and all..." Alfred grinned down at him. "But this is almost as good."  
  
"Having a stupid drinking contest and passing out together is a good thing?"  
  
"No, but uh...I'm glad I spent it with you." Now it was Alfred's turn to flush, but just slightly, so it was hard to see in the dimness. He tried to cover it up with chattering on about how he wished he had money to go home and how his missed his younger brother, and a tradition they had of trying to stay up all night only to pass out in front of the tree, but Arthur still saw what he meant.  
  
The worst Christmas Eve he ever had, turning into one of the best Christmas mornings? It was hard to believe, but here he was. Only one thing could make it better. Despite the pounding in his head, Arthur leaned up to silence Alfred's nervous chatter with his lips.  
  
"Just collecting my Christmas present," He told the momentarily stunned Alfred with a smirk.  
  
Shaking off his surprise, Alfred grinned. "Then I want mine too." Pressing him down he kissed him back.  
  
They traded kisses back and forth; slow, languid kisses, some short, some long, under the sky-blue blanket Alfred had brought with him last night. Nothing else was needed, just a comfortable exploration of each other as they stepped into this relationship together.  
  
"Alfred..." Arthur spoke up as they broke for a breathing period, in which Alfred decided to nuzzle his throat instead, "we should probably go somewhere. If anyone sees us here..."  
  
"My room. Kiku left days ago, no one will be there." Alfred sat up, and reached to pull Arthur into a sitting position.  
  
"What are you--"  
  
"Keeping the blanket over both of us," he interrupted.  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, so you want the light to blind you again?"  
  
"...point well taken."  
  
He still felt really stupid hurrying out of the room with a blanket covering both their heads, and insisted upon taking it off as soon as they were in the hallway. The florescent lights there  hurt too, but with Alfred's arm around his waist he was a bit more comforted. They made their way up to Alfred's room, closed the curtains and collapsed on his bed in a heap.  
  
Arthur was going to blame the tiny bed for his need to snuggle against the American. As soon as he was as comfortable as he was going to get, he murmured, "This may be too early but, want to come home with me later? You don't need to spend the next couple of days alone."  
  
"To your parents?"  
  
"That's too much isn't it? It's okay, you don't have to--" He was stopped mid-ramble by a warm kiss that couldn't help but make him smile. Oh dear, he really was that far gone.  
  
"I'll come," Alfred said softly against his lips before settling back down against the pillow. "Thanks."  
  
Arthur looked away in embarrassment. "Yes, well you may want to save that until after you meet my brothers. They're all bastards, the lot of 'em."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Just ignore them if they mention anything about shotguns. If they mention anything else, tell me so I can yell at them."  
  
Alfred raised an eyebrow about to ask if all his family was that crazy, but then yawned deeply and decided it could wait til later. He wrapped an arm around Arthur snugly and closed his eyes. They napped for a little while longer, cuddled up together before Alfred opened his eyes and spoke up suddenly."Oh crap."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hope the RA doesn't find the bottles we shoved under the couch."  
  
"Oh, he'll probably have something else to distract him."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Arthur was looking down at their legs. "I seem to have misplaced my pants."  
  



End file.
